


Vampire

by RabidRabbitsRabato



Series: 2018 Inktober [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, F/M, Gen, Inktober, Sleepwalking, Taxidermy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabidRabbitsRabato/pseuds/RabidRabbitsRabato
Summary: Who the hell is bothering Arin during his breakfast?!





	Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 and the story is being to form!

I woke up to an empty bed. Suzy was probably at her job at the taxidermy shop already though it was odd she didn't wake me up to say goodbye as she normally did. I stretched and got out of bed, sloppily pulling the covers up as I did so.

As I opened the door I started at the sound of a bell. We had hung it on the door knob in case I slept walked again, as the doctors had suggested. I didn't like it but understood the necessity.

I headed down the stairs into the kitchen, pulling out the needed ingredients to make an omelet.

I had just finished and was putting it on a plate when someone knocked on the door. I frowned wondering who could it be and went to the front door and looked through the peephole.

At the door step stood an older man I didn't know with his hand raised to knock again. I quickly opened the door ready to politely tell him to go away.

"Can I help you?"

"I need to talk to you."

I frowned. "Sorry, I think you got the wrong house."

"No I don't. You recently had something strange happen, didn't you?"

Unnerved but unwilling to deal with this this morning, I firmly spoke, starting to shut the door. "I'm sorry but you need to leave. Now, or I'll call the police."

Undeterred the man said, "You were given something afterwards. Some sort of charm."

My jaw hung open. "How do you know about that?"

"I'll explain the best I can but I can I come inside?"

"Wait. Are you some sort of vampire?!"

The man raised his eyebrow. "Um, no. I was just trying to be polite." With that he pushed past me and made his way inside, calling over his shoulder, "By the way, my name's Brian."


End file.
